


Eighteen

by sanva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Pre-Canon, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sacrificed a lot of over the years for his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen

  


 

When Sam Winchester turned twelve his Dad was gone. Sam was a preteen with an obsession for books and knowledge. He studied, slept, ate, and trained whenever Dean dragged him outside. Sam cared about his education. There was a notebook in his book bag that listed every assignment with the grade received marked right next to it. He kept a concise planner detailing due dates and instructions.

Sam Winchester knew what he wanted. There was always a shadow of a life that could-have-been in his mind. Normal. A dream where monsters, magic, and evil were myths and metaphors of purely human origin. Sam searched for the gold and his dreams without thinking.

Dean was always there. He protected, cared for, and nurtured his brother. When his mother died and his father began his search for vengeance Dean grew up. At four years old Dean Winchester was big brother, mother, and father to his sixth month old little brother. From the moment John Winchester handed Sam to Dean and told him to run Sam was Dean's everything.

When Dean failed his duty and took some time to himself and Sam nearly died—the anger and disappointment in his father's eyes reinforced his everything.

Dean didn't object when he was the one to make Sam dinner, to play with and keep the younger boy occupied. There was no objection when field trips were missed, play dates and birthday invites from the kids from school refused, homework assignments left ignored till the middle of the night or in the hall before class started.

He never complained when his weekends were spent full of Sam and odd jobs for neighbors or in crappy part time jobs. Sam came first and that was an immutable fact.

When Sam was twelve Dean was sixteen. At fifteen Dean got his first legal part time job. One year later he dropped out of high school and worked at an auto shop during the day.

John Winchester didn't notice for sixth months.

Dean was the one that made sure the rent was paid and food was on the table. He had been since he could comprehend how to use a credit card and how to count cash.

Dean wasn't stupid. He had never failed a single class. Sammy came first, but Dean always made sure to maintain at least 'B' average. John Winchester never saw Dean's grades. He never saw the GED or the SAT and ACT scores.

Sam never questioned Dean's education. He never asked what his brother did during the four years he was off at Stanford. He never asked about the gadgets Dean had in the Impala's trunk. Sam Winchester never wondered if Dean ever thought about college.

Dean never offered information unless directly asked.

No one ever did.

At twelve Sam Winchester knew he wanted to go to college.

At sixteen Dean Winchester knew he wouldn't.

Sam was Dean's everything . . . until Sam turned eighteen.


End file.
